


Nagito Komaeda is a Lesbian

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: crackfics inspired by discord [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Gen, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Lesbian Character, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Komaeda makes a discovery after finishing the Final Dead Room.
Series: crackfics inspired by discord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901461
Kudos: 19





	Nagito Komaeda is a Lesbian

Komaeda pulled the trigger. He stood there, waiting for something to happen. For several seconds, he stood there, unmoving. Then, he heard the door open. He opened his eyes. The exit had opened up and Komaeda had beaten the Final Dead Room.

He walked into the newly available room. Inside was a number of weapons. A large number, in fact. He paced around the room a little before making his way to a nearby window and looking outside. Gazing out the window, he laughed to himself. “So that's how it is? Interesting.”

He turned away from the window. He had what he had come here for, but perhaps it would be useful to take a weapon just in case. As he sorted through everything available, something else caught his eye. It was a thick dark folder with the Hope's Peak Academy logo on the front. Komaeda opened it and found himself looking at a picture of Akane, along with a variety of information about the gymnast. Everything from height and weight to facts about her personal life. Komaeda flipped through and found more pages about Akane, followed by… pages about Fuyuhiko. The skipped students caught his attention. He flipped through some more, seeing all kinds of information that didn't matter to him. Perhaps he could take it back to his room and study it later. But as he reached the end, it started getting more interesting.

“The Ultimate Imposter…” Komaeda muttered to himself. “Should've been more obvious.” Besides the talent, the Imposter’s page was mostly empty, so Komaeda moved on, only to next find Chiaki Nanami’s page. What should have been information about the Ultimate Gamer was instead much more enlightening. As these new discoveries pushed him forward, he turned the page once more and found… Hajime Hinata. He quickly read everything on the pages dedicated to the Ultimate ???, and as he did so, two pieces of information caught his eye. Two very disappointing pieces of information.

* * *

Hinata was done investigating. Unfortunately, he hadn't found nearly enough evidence to solve the trial. It was quite nearly despairing. As he walked back to the dorms, he heard some commotion in the common area between rooms. He hurried over and saw… Nagito Komaeda. Who shouldn't have been on this side of the fun house. Komaeda looked furious. Under his arm was a large folder of papers, and in his hand, one page that had been torn out.

“Do you care to explain this?” Hinata picked up the paper and started reading it.

Hajime Hinata. Reserve Course student. “Wait, what?” Komaeda shook his head. “Yeah, you're a filthy talentless scrub, but read on.” The dark-haired boy nodded and continued. Birthday: January first. Height: 5’8”, weight: 147 pounds. Gender: male. Ethnicity: Japa- Komaeda cut him off. “Go back.” Hinata scratched his head, confused. “I don't see what the problem is. Knowing I don't have a talent is disappointing, but the rest of this is correct.”

Komaeda's face fell into disappointment. “Then why did you lie to me?” Hinata was taken aback. “I never lied! You never even asked for my weight.” Komaeda shook his head. “That's not it.” He grabbed the paper from Hinata’s hand and pointed to the section that was the cause for concern.

Gender: male.

Hinata titled his head a little, as if he was reading it wrong. “Yeah? I'm a guy. Always have been.” Komaeda sneered and crumpled up the paper. “What the fuck do you mean you're a guy? How dare you.”

Hinata laughed nervously. “Komaeda, I have no idea what you're on about. I mean, I thought you weren't straight. I don't see what your problem here is.” Komaeda glared at him with a mix of anger and confusion. “I am gay!” When it was clear Hinata still didn't understand what he meant, he continued, “I'm a lesbian.”

Hinata couldn't hide his shock. “Wait, but… and we call you… Wait, are you… I mean, if you are that's valid, but-” Komaeda cut him off. “It's called butch, and not all women want to be called she all time.” Hinata stared. Despite the explanation, his confusion wasn't clearing up. Komaeda sighed.

“I'm a woman. I'm a lesbian. I dress like this because it's what I'm comfortable with. I want to be called that because it's what I'm comfortable with. I thought you were the same way.”

The shouting from the two had attracted a visitor. From the hallway, Sonia was watching. Komaeda gestured for her to come over. “Sonia, you knew I'm a lesbian, right?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! I can tell other lesbians on sight right away!” Komaeda gestured at Sonia as if she was proof of what he was saying. Hinata groaned. “Look, I'm sorry for this confusion. I thought you were a guy. I don't even like girls so I'm sorry things went so far betw-” He was cut off again. “This isn't just something you can apologize for! You should have known I'm not into men and stayed away from me!” Hinata sighed. Sonia chimed in. “It's okay, Komaeda, you didn't know. This isn't anything against you.” The lanky woman rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know. I don't care about that. I'm just fucking pissed that this talentless scum had to go one step further and lie about his gender to me.” Hinata protested that remark. “I didn't lie! You never asked!” 

Sonia shrugged. “The boy has a point. I could tell right away.” Komaeda turned towards the princess. “I just thought he was butch! Like me!”

By now a pair of onlookers had gathered in the hall. Hinata, sensing this was an argument he couldn't win, hung his head. “Fine, I'm sorry. I should have been upfront about this. I had no idea why you'd think I should have known, but nonetheless, I'm sorry.” He stood up and started walking away. Behind him, Komaeda continued to berate him with a mixture of insulting and half-formed lecture points as Sonia tried desperately to calm the angry lesbian.

**Author's Note:**

> no God will forgive my sins


End file.
